pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
French Kiss Live ~Wish for a Miracle~
Antes del live Mayu: *En su habitación, dormida, sobre su cama* ... Tsubasa: *Entra en la habitación con una bolsa de latas de refresco* ...Nada aún, ¿cierto? Silver: ...No. *suspiro* Tsubasa: *Se sienta junto a Silver y le da una de las latas* ...¿Sabes?, creí que la única loca que se quedaría aquí día y noche sería yo. *sonríe un poco* Silver: Pues, no eres la única al final... *Paruru entra al cuarto con Mikuru* Paruru: ¿Ya está mejor? Mikuru: ...En realidad no. Tsubasa: *Mira a Mayu* ...Si tan solo pudieramos hacer algo... ???: Pueden. Mikuru: ¿Eh? Yukirin, Acchan, ¿quién viene con ustedes? Yukirin: Pues... ???: *les muestra los PriTickets del Miracle Wish Set* Miracle Wish Set, de Space Nova. Si los utilizan, puede que tengan una oportunidad... Atsuko: No podemos creer en algo así tan fácilmente, ya te lo dije... ???: Me crean o no, funcionará. Paruru: ¿De verdad... si lo usamos... Mayuyu volverá? ???: Por supuesto. Silver: ...No se pierde nada intentandolo, ¿no? *mira a Mayu* Tsubasa: ...Es verdad. ???: *Sonríe* Entonces... Shimazaki Haruna, para ti, el Miracle Wish Celeb Coord. *Se lo entrega* Mikuru Bokerdole, para ti, el Miracle Wish Royal Coord. *se lo entrega* Maeda Yuki, para ti, el Miracle Wish Princess Coord. *Se lo entrega* Oshima Atsuki, para ti, Miracle Wish Butterfly Coord. *se lo entrega* Y finalmente Katagiri Tsubasa, Miracle Wish Rockstar Coord. *Se lo entrega* Pueden hacer algo con eso... *Todos se miran mutuamente y salen de la habitación corriendo, Mayu era cargada por Silver y Tsubasa, dejando sola a ???* ...Aunque no sé si la pieza clave tenga el valor de... Información General * Idols: Haruna Shimazaki, Yuki Maeda, Tsubasa Katagiri, Atsuko Oshima * Coords: Miracle Wish Set '' * ''Cyalume Coords: French Kiss Team Cyalume Coord * Canción: LOSS Live Tsubasa It's been a long day Without you my friend And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again We've come a long way From where we began Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again Paruru (Where are you now?) *Un aura débil de estrellas comienza a aparecer alrededor de ellas* Atsuko Just hold on we're going home Paruru (Where are you now?) Atsuko Just hold on we're going home Paruru (Where are you now?) Atsuko It's hard to do these things alone Paruru (Where are you now?) Mikuru My darling I miss you My darling Who knew? Tsubasa Dang, who knew? All the planes we flew Good things we've been through That I'll be standing right here talking to you 'Bout another path I know we loved to hit the road and laugh But something told me that it wouldn't last Had to switch up Look at things different, see the bigger picture Those were the days Hard work forever pays Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place) Uh How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got? Everything I went through you were standing there by my side And now you gon' be with me for the last ride Yukirin I would hold you in my arms I would take the pain away Thank you for all you've done Forgive all your mistakes There's nothing I wouldn't do To hear your voice again Sometimes I wanna call you But I know you won't be there Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you For everything I just couldn't do Mikuru Remember when we were such fools And so convinced and just too cool Oh no No no I wish I could touch you again I wish I could still call you friend I'd give anything When someone said count your blessings now For they're long gone I guess I just didn't know how I was all wrong Atsuko (It's all gone now stay strong) Mikuru They knew better Still you said forever Atsuko (Just hold on we're going home) Mikuru And ever Who knew? Atsuko (Goin' home) (You're the girl) Mikuru Yeah yeah Atsuko (You're the one) (Gave you everything I loved) (I think there's something) Mikuru Until we *Un círculo de polvo de estrella rodea a Mayu, recostada en una plataforma al centro del escenario* Until we meet again And I won't forget you my friend What happened? *Tsubasa cantaría, cuando Tanamin entra en el escenario con el Miracle Wish Queen Coord* Tanamin You had a lot of crooks Try to steal your heart Never really had luck Couldn't never figure out How to love How to love *Una luz violeta comienza a brillar en el pecho de Tanamin* You had a lot of moments That didn't last forever Now you in this corner Tryna put it together How to love How to love... *Una explosión de brillo plateado ilumina el escenario* CYALUME CHANGE!!! I travel back Down that road Will you comeback? No one knows I realize It was only just a dream *Desde el lugar de cada una de las chicas una luz de su color representativo comienza a salir, dirigiéndose a Mayu* Paruru (I'm faded) Tanamin I was thinking about you Thinking about me Thinking about us What we gonna be Paruru (I'm faded) Open my eyes It was only just a dream Paruru (I'm faded) Tanamin I travel back Down that road Will you come back? No one knows Paruru (I'm faded) Tanamin I realize It was only just a dream Paruru (So lost, I'm faded) It was only just a dream Mikuru (My darling) (Who knew?) My darling I miss you My darling Who knew? Después del live Público: ... Mikuru: ... Tsubasa: ... Paruru: ... Yukirin: ... Atsuko: ... Tanamin: ... Silver: ...De verdad... ¿no es posible...? *Una luz violeta brota desde el corazón de Mayu* Mayu: ...Se ha detectado un error irreversible... Se ha detect- ...error... e... *La luz se divide en distintas lineas de luz en dirección a las miembros de French Kiss* ... 0...0... SYSTEM RESET *Una explosión de brillo ciega a todos, y en cuanto se disipa se puede observar a Mayu -con su misma apariencia- con los ojos cerrados, en el Cyalume Coord que utiliza en FK.* Reiniciando sistema. Archivos de voz; completado. Archivos de movimiento; completado. Archivos de memoria; completado. Archivos de emoción: ... *Abre los ojos, sin brillo* REINICIO COMPLETO, RESTAURANDO MAYU.VOCALDOLL. *Sus ojos cambian, brillando con más vida que nunca* '' ... [...] Cuando estaba en 0 tenía miedo a no ser vista y me ocultaba en un mundo de imitación y desilusión Cuando estaba en 0 tenía miedo a ser desconocida esperando a ser arrojada a lo lejos para sentir la calidez de dios. Yo pensaba que "Nunca necesitaría una cosa como el corazón" pero cuando me deshice del ego por fin pude saber que estaba equivocada. he oído que alguien me llama. Esa es la razón de que tengo un corazón Mantendré la promesa en el presente hasta el final de la historia. En vez de decepcionar a las personas y así poder vivir por la eternidad yo no tengo que ser un dios de la creación transmitiéndolo de generación en generación. Te ríes, me río, la gente se ríe, ¡Eso es suficiente! Las palabras se convierten en alas que impulsan hacia el presente ahora voy en camino con una canción en la cual vas a saber la respuesta. Nosotros hemos nacido para saber que los seres humanos siguen amándonos y necesitándonos. Incluso las vocaldoll somos una imitación de la humanidad, tan solo esperamos que los humanos nos den una nueva canción con cálidas palabras la cual entonaremos con felicidad. Me doy cuenta de que todo esto es ser una Vocaldoll. Así en el futuro podré dejar mi camino para mis hermanos y así podré desaparecer. Y nuestro destino es ser olvidados por todos Nuestro corazón se quedará con ustedes así lo podran llenar con lágrimas para poder regresar al fin voy a tararear una canción llena de felicidad y crearé arcoiris de lágrimas y mostrar el resultado de una sonrisa el ser eliminados no es un -mal final- ya que solo los archivos se cierran Soy capáz de construir en este momento un puente hacia nuestro FINAL FELÍZ no necesito nada más, la prueba será que salí de aquí un milagro crearé, hacer que el eco de mi corazón suene por doquier hasta que pierda mi voz así sabrán que fuí historia. Ultimas palabras Mayu: ¡Minna! ¡Tadaima! Todos: ...¡OKAERI! Mayu: *Sonríe* Comenzaré desde el principio. Una vez más... ''¡Mi~nna no messen o itadakima-yuyu~! ''French Kiss, Team B, conocida como Mayuyu, Mayu ''Bokerdole. *reverencia* Quiero ser... sincera con todos. Hasta hace poco yo, en realidad no sentía nada de nada :P Así que... Si llego a ser distinta a lo que conocieron, será porque quiero construir mi verdadero "yo", junto con todos ustedes. Quiero aprender, quiero aprender más sobre los sentimientos. *Inserte sonrojo(?)* ¡A partir de hoy tendré un nuevo comienzo! *Voltea a ver a sus compañeras* ¡Lamento haber causado tantas molestias! *reverencia* Tanamin: *Se acerca a ella* Esta bien... *la toma de las manos* En realidad, yo podría decir lo mismo n-n" Pero... Atsuko: Estamos juntas, una vez más. *Sonríe* Mikuru: ... Paruru: ... Yukirin: ... Mikuru/Paruru/Yukirin: ¡MAYUYU~! *Se tiran sobre ella a abrazarla* Mayu: .//_//. ¿E-esto es... ^^"? Tsubasa: ¿Vergüenza~? *La toma por los hombros desde atrás* Mayu: ...I think so :v XD MPY: *La sueltan* :'3 Tsubasa: Aaah~ Por cierto, Mayuyu~ ...¿No tienes algo que decirle a alguien en específico? Mayu: ¿Eh...? *recuerda* a-ahh.... Eso... *Da un paso al frente* Etto, sé que estás ahí. *Saluda con la mano* Y... Solo sé en este momento que quiero decir... Gracias, por favor sigue enseñándome más sobre eso... Te quiero. *Sonríe* Silver: *Dies internally* ... *Sonríe* Si... por supuesto. *Mueve sus Cyalume Sticks* Tsubasa: ¡Y con esto creo que ya queda claro lo que viene ahora ;3! Tanamin: ¡Eso es! Nosotras, French Kiss finalmente... FK: ¡Volveremos a presentarnos en el escenario, completas! Yukirin: Por favor esperen nuevas noticias~ *hacen una reverencia y el público se emociona* Lumière: *No le interesó, pero estaba viendo nada más* ... *Se va, sonriendo con tranquilidad* ???: ... *risita* Perfecto, al final... El centro de todo regresó a su hogar. *Se va* No se quemen solas, las estaré observando. Categoría:Live Categoría:French Kiss/Live Categoría:French Kiss Categoría:TIC6 Categoría:CandySweetty